Miran Froaude
Voiced by: Junichi Suwabe (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English) Overview With raven-black (or, some say, indigo) hair, eyes and usually clothing, Miran Froaude holds the rank of Lieutenant General of the Roland Imperial Army. He came to Sion to propose to work at his side and to undertake the covert ops and dark deeds of necessity, believing that Sion has the caliber of a true king, one who can make difficult decisions and understands the importance of sacrificing less to save more. Froaude (as he's referred in the story mostly by his last name) believes that the only way to attain maximum peace is to unite the whole continent under one rule. He is cold-hearted, emotionless, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals with the maximum possible efficiency. Despite his extreme methods, sometimes carried out on autonomy without the knowledge or permission of Sion, he holds a deep loyalty towards Sion, and is willing to risk his life if necessary, to achieve the grander goal of uniting Menoris under Roland. History Miran is the adopted son of the former Marquis Karlal Froaude, bought as an orphan by the Noble House of Froaude. He rose through ranks quickly to hold the rank of Colonel at a young age of seventeen. Involvement in Plot Froaude's adopted father holds an unnatural love for him, and was killed by Froaude's own hands together with the rest of the Nobles of Roland during an annihilation trap he laid in order to stabilize Roland internally before Sion can turn his attention to external affairs. It was during that time that he first met Ril Orla and realized that other countries are already making their moves, and would have died if not for the timely arrival of Claugh. Thereafter, he was double promoted to Lieutenant General. Froaude first met Ryner and Ferris at Toale's residence and without realizing they are also working for Roland, dealt Ferris a serious wound. During their second encounter while they were fighting Sui and Kuu, he indirectly saved Kuku by dealing Sui a fatal injury. Despite then knowing they were agents of Roland, he hid his identity by claiming he is from the Stohl Empire. But because of Ryner and Ferris's beliefs, he expressed that it's a pity that eventually he would still have to kill them and left, gaining Sui's Rule Fragment, Blade of Dolueli, during that battle. Abilities A descendent of Halford Miran, a legendary hero, Froaude is skilled in Roland's magic and also possesses the Rule Fragment known as "The Ring of the Dark Emperor (黒叡の指輪, Kokuei no Yubiwa)", which grants him the ability to summon shadow beasts, which have a variety of forms and attacks, can merge to form a protective barrier for a maximum of eight seconds and reattach missing limbs. Froaude is constantly curious about the extent of Lucile's powers, and even risks his own life to test for any possible weaknesses in Lucile which he concludes that Ferris is Lucile's weakness. Within Sion's court, he is the only person besides Lucile who knows of the existence of "The Mad Hero" within Sion. Category:Characters